Hunger Games Sequel
by CKULLEN063
Summary: What will happen? Who will she choose: Peeta or Gale? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

_I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras, and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go._

As we emerge off the train, the crowd goes wild. I try to keep a pleasant face, stretching my mouth as far as it can go, but I assume if you look in my eyes, you will know it isn't a true smile. Walking along, I know the crpwd could see the tension between us, I feel as perplexed as ever. Peeta's hand in mine suddenly slips away from my tight grasp. I stare at him with agonized eyes. His eyes met mine for just one second and I could tell from his expression that it was over. I blew it.

_NO!! Don't let him go! _I tell myself. Unfortunately, my qualms don't connect with my body quickly enough, because he walks forward into the crowd. Wait a minute…..wasn't he the one who wanted to put a show on for the audience one last time? What made him change his mind? Although I know the answer, he must think I don't want him…and its no point to pretend. Yeah, well, Peeta will just confuse the crowd and make the Capitol even angrier with us. With me…..

I catch up with Peeta, not touching his hand, and we walk around the cameras and reporters onto a platform. On the stage, was the mayor, Madge's father. He gives a speech on how he couldn't be more proud of us and how we stuck together. I am mad at myself, for I didn't listen to more than one word he said. It is rude not to, but honestly, who cares? I had a lot of things on my mind. For crying out loud, I am a teenage girl who got taken away from home, put into a brutal, deadly, vicious completion, acted to like this sweet boy in order to save my life, survived, and may have broken the boy's heart. And now here I am, dizzy as ever, confused about my feelings…for Peeta or Gale. Gale!

Where was he? I instantly started searching, but disappointed to find only random District twelve citizens, some I know, some I don't. Actually, I see Madge in the audience! She catches my eye and smiles. I mouth thank you to her, and she winks. I guess the pin she gave me really was good luck. I search more, hoping I see some people I love. I figure the Capitol wants the reuniting of my family and I to be in private somewhere with a bunch of cameras. Yeah, REAL private.

The,Mayor's speech concluded,and he came over to shake our hands. After he shook Peeta's hand, he approached me and….hugged me. He hugged me! That was a first.

He left us to the reporters but I really didn't feel like talking. Couldn't they give us a break? At the present, all I wanted was to be in, my own house under my own roof, with my own family. And that gave me an idea….

The press started to ask questions, but it was Peeta they are inquiring, so I dash back stage. Suddenly, a security guard stopps me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Bathroom.." I replied.

"Jeez kid, don't you think you could hold it until the show's over?" he complains.

"Sorry..no."

"Well make it quick."

I run around him and turn the corner.

These were the same rooms we went to after the reaping. They just had to be in here. Where else would they be? I decide to go into the first room. Turning the door knob, I walk in and infact, someone is there, waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

There sits a man. He has golden eyes, pale skin, and bushy bronze hair. Raggedy, torn clothes are on the stranger's body.

As I enter the smallish room, his eyes gaze up at me. For some odd reason, I could see a hint of hatred in his topaz eyes.

This must be a mistake. Maybe this visitor is for Peeta.

"Sorry, sir." I say, and turn for the door.

"No, no. You are in the right place, honey." he utters eagerly.

"Oh, well. Hi….I am Kat--

"Katniss Everdeen. Sixteen years old. District Twelve tribute. Winner of this year's Hunger Games and also a fine young lady who cared for others in a disgusting competition, especially another fine young woman, goes by the name of Rue, otherwise known as my daughter."

My heart just about stopped.

"Your….your…Rue's father." I say warily.

"Didn't I just say that? Now—

"There you are! What are you doing? UHH! Come with me! The security guard interrupts.

He pulls me by the ear and out of Rue's father's room. Of course, I struggle and object, but it was no use. Before I know it, I am back on stage and next to Peeta.

Peeta glares at me with a look I'd rather die than see. His eyes are filled with agony, pain, and hatred. Yet, above all of that, his eyes are dead. It is what you call "a poker face".

The reporters all of a sudden jump at me and drown me with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"How do you feel about Peeta?"

"What was your main struggle throughout the tournament?"

"Where did you go?"

"How did you feel about the Mayor's speech?"

"Where did you go?"

And a whole lot more.

So, I answer the most reasonable and frequently asked inquiry.

"I had an emergency….if you know what I mean…and I got distracted." I say, blind by all the camera's flashing.

Another eruption of questions.

"How does it feel to be home after all of this time?" This was one question I can make out from all of the chaos.

"Right now, it feels very confusing. Something is missing, it seems. I haven't reunited with my family yet, so I guess that's what feels vacant. But, yes, it is a relief that everything is over. Yet, I really am not home until I see my loved ones." _Or Rue's loved ones….one_. I think.

I can tell Peeta is staring at me, with that dreadful expression on his face. I try to neglect it, even though I know I won't succeed.

The volcano erupts, once again.

One question I catch is one that will hopefully remove the poker face from Peeta.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Like I said, a lot of confusion. We are both going through a rough time—I take his hand—and all of this is new to us. The competition changes you. You learn a lot and no one returns the same. There is always something different. We just need to talk things out, you know? Things should settle down after we settle in here. I know it will." I reply fiercely.

I look at Peeta with a timid smile . The poker face is gone, thank goodness, for it looks more hesitant. To reassure Peeta…and the crowd….I kiss his cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone. He looks familiar….deeply familiar….devastatingly familiar.

There stands Gale…and it seems that he stole Peeta's poker face right away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale!

Um….hmm…what to do, what to do…..

If I go greet my long lost friend, Peeta would steal the poker face back again…..but if I remain here, it stays on Gale's face….

Oh, what have I done?

No I should stay ; for I will see Gale later and explain all of this misunderstanding. _Misunderstanding?_!!!

I need to figure this out…..but first I need to talk to my family.

NOW

The eruption of interrogators began yet another time. That wasn't the only thing that lost control.

"You know what?" I screeched, "I just went through a fight to the death far, far away from home. And I believe that I …we deserve a little respect!"

"So if _someone _doesn't bring me to my family AT THIS INSTANT then….then….then----

Then everything went black.

I heard a noise humming tenderly….humming…what seemed to be a lullaby. Arms were around me, holding me close…and I felt ice cold hands touching my head….my hands.

My eyelids fluttered.

"She's waking!" a soft, girly voice spoke eagerly.

"Prim?"

I opened my eyes and searched and searched for her face.

Until at last, I found her.

"Prim!!!"

"Kat!"

She warmly hugged me.

"Oh, I missed you!"

"And we missed you," a voice said, "And are so proud of you!"

"Mom!"

"You have so much to tell us, sweetie," she said, "But first, I will leave you three alone."

Mom and Prim walked out of the room.

I froze. Three? How _could_ she?!

I looked up to the body that was holding me. Gale.

"Gale!"

"Hey." He pulled me a little closer.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too."

"What's the matter?" I asked. But then I turned to my right and there stood Peeta, looking hesitant and timid .

"We all have some things to…to settle." he answered.

A long pause occurred.

"Yes, yes we do." I realized.

"Look Kat, we both love you…well, at least I do," he looked at Peeta as if to imply that he doesn't, "and we need you to make a choice."

"Of course I love her you idiot," Peeta yelled, "Yes, I will always love you Katniss. Even after everything you put me through."

He said it with disgust.

But Gale loves me.

I looked at Gale.

"_You _love me?" I gasped, "You really love me?"

"Yes."

I looked at Peeta and he didn't look healed yet.

"I guess I need to say something then." I said awkwardly.

"Peeta, at first, I was loving you only for our safety. Then it turned into something…something….well I don't know exactly. That's why I'm so confused…But, Peeta, I am so sorry. Sorry that I hurt you….sorry I can't decide…and I really do care about you and I hope you forgive me."

Peeta just stared at me.

"Like I said before, I'll always love you," he answered, "But I don't know if I can forgive you."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Even though I already knew the answer.

I turned toward Gale.

"Gale, I think I've always felt something between us all this time, but I don't know…now that I know how you feel…I..I…"

"Shh…shh." Gale soothed.

"Honestly, I am in love with both of you."


End file.
